vgcdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Alex
Alex (アレックス Arekkusu) is a character in the Street Fighter series. He first appeared in Street Fighter III, and is the game's protagonist as well as 2nd Impact and 3rd Strike. He is voiced by Michael Sommers (New Generation and 2nd Impact) and Patrick Gallagan (3rd Strike). Description Alex is a very tall, heavily-built individual with long blonde hair, camouflage green overalls with the straps down, open-fingered gloves of the same color, combat boots, and a wide red bandana. He also has red marks (most likely painted on) on both of his shoulders where his overall straps should be, and red marks under his eyes (possibly face paint). Some offical artworks also depict him wearing his default attire along with a bomber jacket or a sleeveless black T-shirt. In his Capcom Fighting Evolution ending, Alex is also shown to wear camo green MMA shorts, along with what appears to be slate colored open fingered training boxing gloves. The event that Alex and Balrog fought in shown in an arcade flier for SFIII New Generation is called the Vale Tudo Eternal Fighting (B.E.F). He is shown to wear exactly the same attire as his CFE ending, except his trunks appear to have a red stripe designed along the each side. History Street Fighter III: New Generation and 2nd Impact Alex is an American fighter from Manhattan, New York, who hasn't been with his parents since he was a small child; his current family consists of his father's friend, Tom and his teenage daughter, Patricia, who live under the same roof with him. Alex trains daily at Tom's gym, having learned everything he knows about fighting from Tom himself. Tom, being a military veteran and a renowned refiner of fighting moves, often visits military bases as well as maintaining his own gym. Alex entered the third World Warrior tournament because its sponsor, Gill, had seriously injured Tom; even though he had told Alex that Gill had won fairly, Tom allowed Alex to go, letting him make his own decisions. Alex won every match and then faced Gill. Although he defeated Gill, Alex did not have a chance to kill him, and he went home to find Tom fully recovered. Meanwhile, Gill seems to notice something special about Alex that concerns and later intrigues him. Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike With thoughts of revenge no longer clouding his mind, Alex encountered Ryu, who offered a match with him. Ryu won, with Alex being unable to counter any of his blows. Ryu encouraged Alex to hone his skills and seek out worthy opponents. Alex then became obsessed with fighting Ryu again. He eventually got his chance, but the outcome is currently unknown. Personality Often crass and abrasive, Alex's boldness tends to land him in deep trouble; he is also prone to violent outbursts of extreme aggression, especially if the people he loves are threatened. He is also very straightforward and refuses to mince words, especially when it comes to his confidence in his abilities. At times, this desire to prove himself can overwhelm his common sense, leading to very dangerous situations that test the very limits of his fighting capabilities. Despite this, Alex does have a softer side that he only shows to people he cares about (such as Tom and his daughter Patricia) and/or hold in high regard (like Ryu). Gameplay and fighting style Alex's fighing style makes good use of a good amount of professional wrestling maneuvers and throws, and also uses a powerhouse variation of street brawling and kickboxing. Many of his techniques revolving around maneuvering and positioning about the arena, all the while using his bulk, strength and speed to his advantage. In-game, Alex is considered an all-around type of character. He possesses both charge moves and rotational moves, with rushing attacks, aerial attacks and grapples. His size also allows him a good reach with his heavy punches and kicks. His speed is also surprising, given his size. However, his setups are difficult and rarely used. Alex makes use of a Power Bomb similar in appearance and in execution to Zangief's Flying Power Bomb. He also uses a Spiral DDT, leaping at the opponent and grabbing hold of them, spinning around them and slamming them headfirst into the ground, reminiscent of the later-introduced El Fuerte's lucha libre style. His Air Stampede consists of a leap into the air, landing feet-first on his opponent's head in a manner similar to M. Bison's trademark Head Stomp, with the same input (but with shorter range). His Air Knee Smash has him lumping diagonally forward knee-first, and is his anti-air move. Finally, he possesses the Flash Chop, in which he performs a short-range horizontal hand chop in a stationary position like real-life WWE wrestler Ric Flair's "Flair Chop", and a Slash Elbow, which is visually similar but has him rush forward before delivering the horizontal slash with the elbow instead of the side of the palm. Super Arts In keeping with his wrestling style, Alex's Hyper Bomb closely resembles Zangief's Final Atomic Buster, with a Power Bomb at the end of the two suplexes. His Boomerang Raid involves punching his opponent, then Flash Chopping, punching, Flash Chopping and finally suplexing them. His third Super Art, the Stun Gun Headbutt, sees him jump a small distance towards his opponent and headbutting them four times, always leaving the opponent stunned afterwards. Gallery Category:Capcom Characters Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Arcade Debut Category:All Characters